


Sunkissed

by yaboikenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm really tired all the time, Ignoring all of my responsibilities and writing this at 3 am, Kozume Kenma in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Please they all literally deserve the world, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a gremlin, so is Kenma tbh, we all deserve some fluff in these trying times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboikenma/pseuds/yaboikenma
Summary: Our oblivious little ray of sunshine, Hinata, meets a shy and self conscious sweetheart, otherwise known as Kozume Kenma.Teenage nonsense and fluff ensues...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 19





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how often I'll be updating this fic- it's my first attempt at writing something that's longer than 1k words...  
> Anyways, I'm really excited to upload this- I've always loved the dynamic between Kenma and Hinata, it's just really sweet and cute.  
> I relied on the manga to figure out the dialogue section, so some things may sound vaguely familiar <3

May 3rd – Day two of volleyball training camp

-Hinata-

My eyes adjust slowly to the faint sunlight filtering through the screen of the dormitory window. As usual, I can’t remember what I was dreaming about the night before- probably something volleyball related. Taking this moment to stretch, I glance around the cramped room, my gaze fixing onto a sleeping Nishinoya, whose hair has returned to its spiked-up state. I’m suddenly overcome with the urge to giggle at the memory of Noya-san’s height (or rather, lack thereof) with wet hair, and am forced to stuff my face into my pillow to suppress the laughter threatening to escape my lips. It’s a real shame I didn’t manage to get a picture-  
I lift my hands up to wipe at my teary eyes, but I stop in my tracks as soon as I notice that Kageyama’s futon has already been neatly folded on the floor across the dorm. Nuh-uh. No way am I losing to that bastard again! Stupid Bakeyama! Immediately, I grab a fresh set of clothing and my toothbrush out from my bag and rush to the bathroom after hurriedly folding my futon.

“Good morning, Hinata,” -who is he fooling? I can see the dumb smirk on his dumb face. “did you sleep well?”  
“Sure.” I answer through gritted teeth. I’ll get that bastard next time, I swear.

Within the next hour, the rest of the team stumbles into the dining room looking half dead.  
“Itadakimasu!” I eagerly scarf down my gohan, earning a disapproving look from Suga. This time I finish before everybody else, and I’m the first one out the door for our morning run. This’ll be a cinch.

Since I live in the mountains, and have to ride my bike to and from school every day, my stamina is better than the rest of my teammates’- I can run a marathon without so much as breaking a sweat. The moment Ukai-sensei blows the whistle, I break into a sprint, whizzing past seemingly everyone, only noticing that Kageyama can almost effortlessly match my pace. Turning my head to face him, I stick my tongue and blow a big fat raspberry at his face. Looks like I’ll have to get serious. I don’t wait for a reaction, instead tearing forwards with a bounce in every step. Somewhere in the distance Ukai-sensei is calling out- something about putting a sock in it. Was my war-cry really that loud?

I keep pushing onward for a couple minutes, before screeching to a halt. How I ended up standing in the middle of this quiet lane is a mystery, although I often manage to get into strange predicaments. I use this sudden stop to get my bearings and take some much-needed gulps of air. A cool breeze is tickling my skin, swaying the body of a nearby tree; a lone sparrow perched on its branch chirps softly. This is a pretty cozy neighbourhood. Maybe I could ask one of its residents for directions? With this thought in mind, I wander along a bend in the road, coming to a stop as I finally notice somebody in the distance. Making my way closer, the figure comes into focus: a boy about my age; hunched over, watching something on the phone resting in his hands. He’s wearing a bright-red sweat suit -not a uniform from around here- and his chin-length hair hides most of his face. His roots are a light brown, fading into a bleached blonde (kinda like a pudding cup!).

“Hi! Watcha doing?” The boy yelps in surprise, face turning in the direction of my voice. My stomach squirms when he sizes me up, and I feel my cheeks warm.  
He replies in a soft voice, “Umm… being lost?”  
“Really? So you’re not from around here?”  
“No.”  
Awkward silence settles between us, and the guy resumes his previous activity of tapping away at the game on his phone. Come on, say something! Anything!  
“Is that fun?”  
“Huh?” He pauses, staring at the screen, before continuing, “Not really.” I wonder why you would want to play it, if it’s boring. I hate being bored. “It’s just a good way to waste time.” Ah.  
“Oh, really?” I’m honestly struggling to keep this conversation going. He has a pretty voice, though- I wouldn’t mind hearing more of it. Shut up, brain.  
“Yeah.”  
“…” As I’m trying to find something to say, I notice a duffel bag resting at his feet, with a pair of sneakers peeking through the unzipped opening.  
“You play volleyball?!” The guy gives another startled yelp, and I’m painfully aware of just how close to him I got in my excitement- “Those are volleyball sneakers, right?!”  
“Oh… yeah.”  
“I’m on a volleyball team too! I’m Shoyo Hinata!”  
“… Kozume…”  
“Kozume?”  
“Kenma Kozume…”  
“Kenma, huh? You in high school?” He nods. “Me too! I’m a first year. How about you?”  
“Second year.”  
“Crap! Um, sorry senpai!” Stupid idiot! Now he’s gonna think you’re rude…  
“It’s fine, really. Forget about it. I don’t really like all that senior/junior stuff in sports.” Kenma scrunches his nose up and pulls a displeased face. “It’s all stiff and formal.”  
“Oh. Really?” Ack. The awkward silence intensifies. “So, um… D’you like volleyball?”  
“Mnn… Eh, I mean I don’t hate it- I’m kind of just playing it? I mostly just don’t like getting all tired and sweaty, I guess. I have some friends who play on my team though, and I think it would hurt their feelings if I stopped playing.”  
“It’s really fun once you learn to like it!” I could spend hours going on about how great and awesome volleyball is, and how the ball goes fwoosh and whapow when you smack it just right, and how high my jump reach is on a good day, but my gut tells me to hold it in for now. I really don’t wanna put the guy off with my rambling just yet. Maybe once we’re friends.

Kenma says that he’s a setter- waaay different to Bakeyama, who’s more of an annoying jerk. Kenma is definitely cuter and nicer, especially because when I tell him that I’m a middle blocker, he doesn’t sound as surprised as most people are. It’s a nice change of pace from the usual shock and disbelief. Apparently, he gets underestimated a lot too at matches:  
“...people usually look at me and think that I don’t look as smart or strong as setters should be. But it’s not like I'm a gifted athlete or anything though,” he then looks up at me, a small glint of pride in his eyes, “but the team I’m on now- I think we’re good.”


End file.
